Yumeoibito he no Symphony (song)
|font color = white |track color = #65AFC4 |CD name = マジLOVE2000% |previous = Maji LOVE 2000% マジLOVE2000% |next = Maji LOVE 2000% (off vocal) マジLOVE2000% (off vocal) |current track = Yumeoibito he no Symphony 夢追人へのSymphony}} |font color = white |name = マジLOVE2000% 夢追人へのSymphony |image = |kanji name = 夢追人へのSymphony |romaji name = Yumeoibito he no Symphony |translation = Symphony For Dream Chasers |type = Insert Song |artist = |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Nakayama Masato |arrangement = Nakayama Masato}} Yumeoibito he no Symphony is the second track from the [[Maji LOVE 2000% (single)|'Maji LOVE 2000%']] CD. It is sung by [[ST☆RISH|'ST☆RISH']]: [[Ittoki Otoya|'Ittoki Otoya']] (CV. Terashima Takuma), [[Hijirikawa Masato|'Hijirikawa Masato']] (CV. Suzumura Kenichi), [[Shinomiya Natsuki|'Shinomiya Natsuki']] (CV. Taniyama Kishow), [[Ichinose Tokiya|'Ichinose Tokiya']] (CV. Miyano Mamoru), [[Jinguji Ren|'Jinguji Ren']] (CV. Suwabe Junichi), [[Kurusu Syo|'Kurusu Syo']] (CV. Shimono Hiro), and [[Aijima Cecil|'Aijima Cecil']] (CV. Toriumi Kousuke). It is an insert song in the anime's second season [[Maji LOVE 2000% (2nd Season)|' Maji LOVE 2000%']]. Lyrics English = M'''： I want you to try placing your hand on my chest for a bit '''S： You can feel it, right? A warm sound O'''： This gentle sound is a melody just for you '''C： This underlying rhythm…please believe in it O'''： Both joy '''S： And courage, N'''： And the tomorrow that comes after this, '''M： Are woven together C'''： With music '''T： And even tears, O'・'C： Let me M'・'S： shoulder half N'・'T： Of the entire burden O'・'M・'S'・'C'： I’ll always R'''： Be by your side! '''All： We love your song… We need you! O'''： You are who you are! '''R： As you are now, M'・'R： We’ll paint our dreams All： We love your song… We feel you! T'''： Let’s go together on this star road '''S： So then, M'''： This symphony '''C： We’ll dedicate it to you T'''： You can cry whenever you want to cry '''R： I’ll still hold you and all your tears close! N'''： After the rain, the sun will always rise '''C： Illuminating the map to the future N'''： Though we '''R： May not know M'''： What kind of story '''T： Awaits us C'''： At the end '''O： Of the this road, N'・'C： No matter T'・'R： The darkness, O'・'M： It can N'・'T・'R'・'C'： Never erase S'''： The light of hope '''All： We love your song… We miss you! O'''： We’ll never let you go! '''R： Everything about you, M'・'R： Ah, we love you so much! All： We love your song… We kiss you! M'''： We’ll protect your for eternity! '''S： Resounding, N'''： This symphony, '''C： We’ll deliver it to you All： We love your song… We believe you! O'''： You are who you are! '''R： As you are now, M'・'S： We’ll paint our dreams All： We hold you… We want you! T'''： Let’s go together on this star road! '''S： So then, N'''： This symphony, '''C： We’ll dedicate it to you O'・'M・'T'・'R'・'S'・'C'： No matter the walls that stand between us, N'''： Without forgetting '''N・'T'： Your smiling face, O'・'M・'N'・'R'・'S'・'C'： Under the seven-colored names of love and the stars, T'''： To you who are chasing your dreams, '''All： This song will shine…Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = M'''： sono te wo mune ni sukoshi atete mite hoshii '''S： kanjiru darou? 　attakai oto O'''： yasashii sono ne wa kimi ni shikanai Melody wo '''C： sasaeru Rhythm… shinjite kudasai O'''： yorokobi mo '''S： yuuki mo N'''： kono saki ni aru asu mo '''M： tsumugu C'''： ongaku mo '''T： namida sae mo O'・'C： subete no M'・'S： hanbun o N'・'T： seowasete hoshii O'・'M・'S'・'C'： zutto R'''： tonari ni iru yo '''All： We Love Your Song… We Need You O'''： kimi wa kimi da yo '''R： aru ga mama ni M'・'R： yume egaite All： We Love Your Song… We Feel You T'''： tomo ni yukou Star Road '''S： soshite M'''： kono Symphony '''C： ANATA ni sasagu T'''： nakitakunattara itsudatte naite mo ii '''R： sono namida goto dakishimeru yo N'''： ame no ato ni wa kanarazu hi ga nobotte '''C： mirai he no chizu wo terasu hazu N'''： kono michi no '''R： hate ni wa M'''： donna monogatari ga '''T： matte C'''： iru ka wa '''O： wakaranai kedo N'・'C： donna T'・'R： yami datte O'・'M： kibou no tomoshibi wa N'・'T・'R'・'C'： kesshite S'''： kese wa shinai ze '''All： We Love Your Song… We Miss You O'''： zettai hanasanai '''R： KIMI no koto ga M'・'R： aa suki da yo All： We Love Your Song… We Kiss You M'''： mamoru yo Eternity '''S： hibike N'''： kono Symphony '''C： ANATA ni todoke All： We Love Your Song… We Believe You O'''： kimi wa kimi da yo '''R： aru ga mama ni M'・'S： yume egaite All： We Hold You… We Want You T'''： tomo ni yukou Star Road '''S： soshite N'''： kono Symphony '''C： ANATA ni sasagu O'・'M・'T'・'R'・'S'・'C'： tatoe donna kabe ga atta tte sa N'''： egao dake wa '''N・'T'： wasurezu ni O'・'M・'N'・'R'・'S'・'C'： ai to hoshi to nanairo no na no moto T'''： yume ou anata e '''All： uta yo kagayake… |-| Kanji = (真斗)　その手を胸に少し当ててみて欲しい (翔''')　感じるだろう？　あったかい音 (音也')　優しいその音(ね)は君にしかないMelodyを ('セシル')　支えるRhythm…信じてください ('音也')　喜びも ('翔')　勇気も ('那月')　この先にある明日も ('真斗')　紡ぐ ('セシル')　音楽も ('トキヤ')　涙さえも ('音也'・'セシル')　すべての ('真斗'・'翔')　半分を ('那月'・'トキヤ')　背負わせて欲しい ('音也'・'真斗'・'翔'・'セシル')　ずっと ('レン')　 隣にいるよ ('7人')　We love your song… We need you ('音也')　君は君だよ ('レン')　あるがままに ('真斗'・'レン')　夢描いて ('7人')　We love your song… We feel you ('トキヤ')　共にゆこうStar road ('翔')　そして ('真斗')　このSymphony ('セシル')　アナタに捧ぐ ('トキヤ')　泣きたくなったらいつだって泣いてもいい ('レン')　その涙ごと抱きしめるよ ('那月')　雨の後には必ず陽が昇って ('セシル')　未来への地図を照らすはず ('那月')　この道の ('レン')　果てには ('真斗')　どんな物語が ('トキヤ')　待って ('セシル')　いるかは ('音也')　わからないけど ('那月'・'セシル')　どんな ('トキヤ'・'レン')　闇だって ('音也'・'真斗')　希望の灯火は ('那月'・'トキヤ'・'レン'・'セシル')　決して ('翔')　消せはしないぜ ('7人')　We love your song… We miss you ('音也')　絶対離さない ('レン')　キミの事が ('真斗'・'レン')　嗚呼好きだよ ('7人')　We love your song… We kiss you ('真斗')　守るよEternity ('翔')　響け ('那月')　このSymphony ('セシル')　アナタに届け ('7人')　We love your song… We believe you ('音也')　君は君だよ ('レン')　あるがままに ('真斗'・'翔')　夢描いて ('7人')　We hold you… We want you ('トキヤ')　共にゆこうStar road ('翔')　そして ('那月')　このSymphony ('セシル')　アナタに捧ぐ ('音也'・'真斗'・'トキヤ'・'レン'・'翔'・'セシル')　例えどんな壁があったってさ ('那月')　笑顔だけは ('那月'・'トキヤ')　忘れずに ('音也'・'真斗'・'那月'・'レン'・'翔'・'セシル')　愛と星と七色の名の下 ('トキヤ')　夢追うあなたへ ('7人')　歌よ輝け… Maji LOVE 2000% CD Booklet Videos |track name = Yumeoibito he no Symphony |file link = }} |track name = Yumeoibito he no Symphony (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *There are hints to ''Maji Love 2000% ''in this song: ''We need you, We feel you, We miss you, We kiss you, We believe you, We hold you, We want you. *This song was sung by Terashima Takuma, Suzumura Kenichi, Taniyama Kishow, Miyano Mamoru, Suwabe Junichi, Shimono Hiro, and Toriumi Kousuke in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE.うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE 3rd STAGE レポート (Japanese) References Navigation Category:Music Category:Maji LOVE 2000% (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:ST☆RISH (songs) Category:Ittoki Otoya (songs) Category:Hijirikawa Masato (songs) Category:Shinomiya Natsuki (songs) Category:Ichinose Tokiya (songs) Category:Jinguji Ren (songs) Category:Kurusu Syo (songs) Category:Aijima Cecil (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000% (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2 (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE (songs)